Aimlea
Aimlea are a species that are known for being hard to come by, at least intentionally. The species is able to “shapeshift” due to their molecules working like individual organisms. The molecules can attack and detach from each other on different spots, as well as change colour. The molecules are also known to pull tighter together as a response to harm to a certain spot, making sure no permanent damage can be done. Unless the object harming it is faster then it can harder, like for example a bullet. But besides speed a sneak attack can also come in handy as the Aimlea need to be aware of the danger before hardening their body. However they can willingly tighten the molecules as well, this way if necessary they wouldn't always have to mimic organisms but could also mimic objects. Aimlea to have a form that is their original form: a mostly black coloured body and possibly hair if any. Red eyes (often 2 or more. 1 eye is rare and no eyes is as far as known non-existent) and known to have white blood, no matter what shape they take. (Granted its something that is able to bleed) The way this species can blend into the environment makes it hard to track them down. Since its hard to notice a Aimlea its difficult to hunt them down. Not many have been seen but almost all of the ones reported have been terminated. Aimlea are able to heal wounds almost instantly, but this goes at the cost of molecules getting destroyed in the process. Their cells can still regenerate to actually heal the wounds but this happens at a slow pace. So if they are rapidly hurt they aren't able to regenerate after a certain amount of time due to not having enough cells to spare for the regeneration. A different way of fighting back against them is extreme cold or heat. Freezing temperatures are able to slow down the molecules so they cant move, not being able to move makes it so they cant change forms or move quickly. Extreme heat for example fire can be used to simply destroy the molecules, having the same effect as wounding them.(needing time to regenerate cells if enough are destroyed) Aimlea can still bleed to death but often use their own blood to regenerate their body, sacrificing the bloodcells to regenerate the outside of the body. Aimlea can be vicious creatures, they will blend in in towns for example and pick off targets one by one for consumption as they require meat to survive. They can eat plants but they wont provide the nutrition needed to keep their bodies running. Being able to harden and reshape their body they could shape their limbs into sharp or blunt weapons, but no projectile based ones since they would lack propulsion power Being able to shape their bodies they can mimic vocal cords and so fake other voices or sounds from organisms. If mimicking an actual person they will be able to look and sound like them. Families could be unaware of Aimlea living in their household until they may become a pray themselves. If an organism is spotted with white blood after injury keep your distance and try to reach any professional help who can take care of the threat Category:Races